The Diary of Alex Russo
by SlasherrGirl
Summary: Diary Style.Alex's diary as she wonders why she's where she is and what happened to her family. Sorry for the pitiful summary! It's hard to explain without giving the twist away!
1. July

I'm experimenting with this story. It's in Diary style and will probably only be a two or three shot. Maybe it'll evolve into more.

* * *

7/10/11

Dear Diary,

_I feel so alone in here. I miss my room. I miss my family. Why did they put me in this strange place?_

-Alex

7/12/11

Dear Diary,

_Harper came to visit today. She told me what happened. She told me why my family isn't visiting. She says before I was put in here Max killed my parents. I still don't understand why I'm in here what about Justin?_

-Alex

7/15/11

Dear Diary,

_Harper's parents came to visit today. I think that was nice of them. But after talking to me they cried. Why were they crying? I'm so confused. What did I do to make them sad?_

-Alex

7/19/11

Dear Diary,

_Harper hasn't visited in awhile. I miss her. It's so lonely in here. Dr. Shannon is really nice though. She's the only nurse that doesn't talk to me like I'm crazy. Why do the others think I'm crazy?_

-Alex

7/21/11

Dear Diary,

_Harper finally visited again. She didn't stay long. The other nurses were really happy she came. They talked to me like I was normal again. But then when she left, they talked to me like I was crazy. Why are they only nice to me one Harper's here? Why won't anybody tell me why I'm even in here? I'm so confused!_

-Alex

7/30/11

Dear Diary,

_They took this diary away for a little while. I think they read it. Why would they read my diary? It's mine! I miss Harper. Dr. Shannon tried to convince me Harper would come. I'm not to sure if she's right._

-Alex

* * *

Hope you guys you figure out twist number one? They'll be more along the way! The Criminal Minds part will come in later.


	2. August

Part 2 ahoy! Did you guess the twist from last chapter? It's kinda obvious

* * *

8/2/11

Dear Diary,

Harper still hasn't visited. Did I do something to make her hate me? I know I was a bad person before I came here, but I'm much nicer now. Being stuck in here has taught me to be nicer. I miss going outside. Today I asked Dr. Shannon if I could, she said the other nurses wouldn't allow it. Why won't they let me? I want to breathe fresh air.

-Alex

8/4/11

Dear Diary,

Today I remembered I have wizard powers. I got excited and thought I could finally get away from here. But it didn't work. Why didn't they work? Is this place magic proof? The nurses caught me trying to use a spell. They think I'm even crazier now. I'm not crazy….am I?

-Alex

8/7/11

Dear Diary,

They put me in a new room today. It's much smaller and doesn't have any windows. Why did they move me? I still don't understand why my magic didn't work. This is a mortal building; they shouldn't know how to do that. And there's no plastic. I want to find out why.

-Alex

8/12/11

Dear Diary,

Harper finally came! I'm so happy. We talked for a little bit. The nurses seemed happy and worried at the same time. But before Harper left I asked her about Justin. She said he was gone. Gone? Did he run away? Or is he dead? I'm so confused! I want to know. She also said she wouldn't be visiting much anymore.

-Alex

8/15/11

Dear Diary,

Dr. Shannon told me she wouldn't be working with me anymore. She said she got a promotion. She said she didn't want to but she needed money. Now I'm really sad. I don't have anybody to talk to anymore

-Alex

8/19/11

Dear Diary,

The woman that replaced Dr. Shannon isn't as nice as her. Dr. Marylyn is nicer than the nurses but she's still not as nice as Dr. Shannon. She talks to me like I'm normal but she's uneasy about me. Why does she act that way? Did she see my records from school or something?

-Alex

8/23/11

Dear Diary,

I'm tired of being here. I miss Harper. I miss my family. I miss Dr. Shannon. Dr. Marylyn is too strict. She reminds me of one of my teachers…Mr…..Laritate was it, but not as fun. It's weird. I can't remember things that well anymore. I really only remember the things from when I'm in here.

-Alex

8/30/11

Dear Diary,

They said they're taking this diary again. I don't want them to take it. I just realized I've been here for over a month. It feels like longer. Time passes so slowly in here. I haven't felt fresh air since I've been in here. I miss seeing blue sky and feeling sun on me.

-Alex

* * *

Next chapter will be the last. It won't be completely Diary Criminal Minds will finally come in!


	3. September

Finally chapter 3! I'm happy. I ditched the italics from part 1. And now, without further adue ..

* * *

9/5/11

Dear Diary,

I finally got it back. The nurses think I'm even crazier now. They talk in whispers around me. Dr. Marylyn is stricter than ever. What's wrong with me? Why won't anybody _tell me!_

-Alex

9/8/11

Dear Diary,

Harper's parents came to visit again. They cried harder than last time. They accidentally called me Harper. Did something happen to her? Is that why she doesn't visit anymore?

-Alex

9/12/11

Dear Diary,

They told me I'm getting another visitor tomorrow. I wonder who it is. Why did they call in advance to tell them I'm visiting? I'm excited. Maybe it's Justin! That would be great. I'm starting to wonder why Max would kill our parents. What reason did he have? Maybe he really is the crazy one?

-Alex

9/13/11

Dear Diary,

I can't write for long. My visitor is here. I'm peering through the glass. He isn't Justin. He has brown hair that's long for a guy. He's really tall. He's skinny too. He's wearing a sweater-vest and black button up pants. He's kinda cute and for some reason he looks familiar.

-Alex

oOoOo

Dr. Marylyn guided the man in. He introduced himself as Dr. Spencer Reid on the phone. He said he knew her from a little while ago and wanted to visit. She nodded. This girl was so confused. The diaries proved she may be getting worse and worse each day.

"Miss, this is Dr. Reid, he said he knows you"

oOoOo

"Miss, this is Dr. Reid, he said he knows you"

I glance at him. Is that where I know him? Was he an old Doctor of mine? He smiles at me.

"Hello"

I smile back and wave. I remember that I'm suppose to introduce myself to everyone, even if I know them

"Hello, I'm Alex Russo" I say. Dr. Marylyn frowns. He frowns as well. Did I do something wrong?

oOoOo

"Hello, I'm Alex Russo" she said

Spencer frowned. She seemed worse than what they had told him on the phone.

"How long has it been since Harper…?"

"About a month. We're trying to tell her but nothing has worked" said Dr. Marylyn

"Maybe I can help." He said.

"I don't know. Nobody has been able to convince her."

"I can try." Spencer was determined to help

"Miss Finkle?" asked Dr. Marylyn

She frowned.

"It's Russo. Alex Russo. Harper hasn't been here for a month"

"No, you're Harper Finkle. Alex Russo died two years ago. Remember?"

"No! I'm Alex! I'm Alex!" she screamed

"No, your not. Both Alex and Justin died two years ago. You're name is Harper" he said calmly

"No! You're a liar! You're a liar! I'm Alex and Justin ran away!" she shrieked,

"Harper…I saw them died before my very eyes. Mason Grabeck killed Alex, and Justin…jumped off a roof. You have to believe me"

"No! Go away! You're lying!"

Dr. Marylyn frowned and led Spencer out of the room

"I'm sorry." He said

"It's alright" she said with a sigh "She'll calm down after she writes in her diary."

oOoOo

9/13/12

Dear Diary,

It's been a year since that strange man came. Why did he insist I was Harper? I'm not Harper. I'm Alex. I didn't die. Harper…Harper died. I'm alive…Not her…..i'm alive. She died last year, that's why she doesn't visit anymore. It all makes sense to me now. But I have still have one question.

Why am I in here?

-Alex

* * *

BAM Weren't expecting THAT were you. Yes You've discovered that Alex is actually Harper, who thinks she's Alex the "Visits" are when she's herself. And this is in the Murder on Waverly Place Universe WOOOO! Now, after writing all that. I must prepare the knives for criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak. Yeah. Revenge time.

-curtain falls-

Me:Hehe...

Luna:You are sooo dead

Me:Nope, I've Rachael-proofed this room

Luna:Not talking about her, didn' think to Character proof it did you? -points at Alex, Harper,Justin, and Max running in with hammers-

Me:Uuuh I'm gonna run now -sprint-


End file.
